


Vote Early, Vote Often

by madjm



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madjm/pseuds/madjm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is in an online poll for the hottest actors around, and his friends are determined that he's going to win.  Delinquent family feels with a bit of Bellarke because that's how I operate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vote Early, Vote Often

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that I was voting for hours on my phone at work for Bob Morley today. Don't tell my boss.

“Okay, we’re doing this!” Octavia said, breezing into the room. “Where the hell is your laptop?”

 

“Hello to you, too,” Clarke said, not taking her eyes off the television.

 

“Bell’s in the lead by half a point; we have to keep up voting!”

 

Bellamy groaned from his position at the other end of the couch, “Not this again, O. It’s just a dumb online poll.”

 

“Just a poll for the hottest actors out there,” his sister argued. “And you are going to win it! Clarke, get your computer, start voting.”

 

“So, you’re saying you really want me canceling out all your hard work by voting for that other guy?” Clarke said, just as though she hadn’t been voting for Bellamy on her phone all day long at work. “Because, to be honest, if we’re voting for the hottest actors, I couldn’t possibly vote for a guy who wears ‘Captain America’ undies.”

 

“They were a gag gift,” he griped, tossing a handful of popcorn at her. “Anyway, I bet Chris Evans wears them.”

 

“You’re no Chris Evans,” Clarke pointed out. “But if you ever work with him, I volunteer to personally find out if he wears ‘Captain America’ boxers.”

 

“I have dibs on any and all Chris Evans meetings,” Octavia informed Clarke, dropping her Macbook in her lap. “Start voting, and don’t even pretend like you aren’t voting for my brother.”

 

It wasn’t long before their living room was filled up, with Jasper, Monty and Raven all competing to see who could vote the most times. Even Miller had his phone out, and though he claimed to be checking sports scores, Clarke saw the entertainment website on his phone when she got up to get a refill.

 

Bellamy had left soon after the impromptu voting party started, a little embarrassed and probably touched (though he’d never admit it) that they were all voting for him. So an hour later, when Clarke heard “so you _are_ voting for me” in her ear, she nearly fell off the couch.

 

“Bellamy, dammit!” She closed her laptop, raising a hand to her chest to cover her racing heart. “You trying to give me a heart attack?”

 

“Hey, I wouldn’t want to kill my biggest fan,” he said, grinning. “How many times have you voted for me?”

 

“Your sister is my roommate, moron. She’d probably kill me in my sleep if I actually voted against you.”

 

“Accurate,” Octavia called, clicking on her trackpad. “Urgh, if I have to prove one more time that I’m _not_ a computer …”

 

“Really,” Monty chimed in. “Like, is this food or some kind of plant? I can’t tell.”

 

Jasper leaned over. “I don’t know, it looks like a mailbox to me.”

 

“Say what you will, Clarke,” Bellamy said. “But I think we both know I’m your favorite actor.”

 

He _was_ her favorite, actually, had been ever since she’d gone to see his first play back in high school. And she and Octavia both had done everything they could to support his career ever since. But it would never do to admit that out loud.

 

“Nah, just … right now I don’t feel like voting for anyone I actually like,” she said.

 

He huffed out a laugh and nodded, scooping up the jacket he’d left draped over the arm of the couch. “Don’t waste too much time on this stupid thing,” he told them all. “It’s really not worth losing sleep over.”

 

“We’re about to wrap up, Bell,” Octavia said. “See you tomorrow!”

 

Bellamy smiled and headed out, tugging Clarke’s ponytail on the way. As soon as the door shut behind him again, Raven called out, “We’re one percent up!”

 

Octavia and Clarke exchanged a glance.

 

“We can do better,” Clarke said, and everybody nodded.

 

“I’ll make coffee.” Monty jumped up.

 

“If we’re really doing this, I’m ordering pizza,” Miller said. 

 

“I’m going on Tumblr to rally the troops,” Octavia said. “Jasper, you’ve got Twitter.”

 

“On it,” he said.

 

Clarke opened her laptop, took a deep breath and launched another handful of browser windows. “I am _not_ a computer,” she muttered, voting again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re so inclined, take a second and vote for Bob Morley in the E! poll. Be prepared to prove that you’re human by trying to decipher some of the worst photos ever taken.


End file.
